A continuous metal strip coating or coil coating method for multilayer coating of a continuous metal strip, which is disposed in the strip passage is known from the prior art (DE102005061319A1). In such a method, a conversion layer is usually produced on a flat side of the metal strip, a curable polymer primer is then applied to this flat side by means of a roller application and cured in order to form a primer layer, and on this primer layer, a curable polymer varnish is applied by means of roller application and cured in order to form a varnish layer. Methods of this kind are also used to functionalize the metal strip, for example by giving the metal strip an antistatic, electromagnetic, antibacterial, electrical, etc. functional property by means of the top coat.
To electrically functionalize a metal strip in the coil coating method, it is also known from EP2605280A1 to print endless electrical conductor tracks between the primer layer and the transparent varnish layer, which tracks electrically connect photovoltaic cells. The further processing of metal strips, however, most often involves shape changes to the metal strip, for example through forming, which cause line breakage in the electrical conductor tracks and can therefore impair the electrical functionalization. Known coil coating methods therefore cannot reproducibly produce a stable electrical functionalization.
Based on the prior art explained at the beginning, therefore, the object of the invention is to create a coil coating method that is able to reproducibly ensure achievement of a stable electrical and/or magnetic functionalization of a metal strip. In addition, the coil coating method should be easy and inexpensive to use.